A lensless imaging system and an associated method making it possible to determine the position or the number of objects, such as cells, within the culture medium, are known from document WO 2008/090330 A1. The lensless imaging system is also used to track the movements of these objects and/or to detect a change of these objects, such as a cell division or an adhesion of cells to one another. This lensless imaging system then makes it possible to perform detecting, counting and tracking of cells in the culture medium.
However, such a lensless imaging system and such an associated method do not make it possible to observe other properties relative to the culture medium.